


Life Shorts

by JamieBarnes43



Series: A Lieutenant's Duty [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, let steve be soft, lizzy likes elvis, pure fluff, sweet dancing, unjustified fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBarnes43/pseuds/JamieBarnes43
Summary: Just some cute one shots that I don't know where to put into the main story.





	1. Blue Moon

_ Blue moon… _

_ You saw me standing alone…  _

Steve was standing in front of the large glass window on the common floor of Avengers Tower. It had been a week since the Battle of New York, and Lizzy could see the tension in his shoulders and back. Walking over to him, she could also see he was in his own little world. Slowly wrapping her arms around his waist, she rested her head against his back. He startled for a moment before relaxing in her hold. 

_ Without a dream in my heart…  _

_ Without a love of my own… _

_ Blue moon…  _

_ You knew just what I was there for…  _

Slowly, he swayed from side to side, a deep hum rumbling from his chest, “Gotta love Elvis…”

“Too true, Stevie.” Lizzy chuckled, squeezing her arms and hugging him closer, “What’s got you in this somber mood, hm?”

_ You heard me saying a prayer for…  _

_ Someone I really could care for…  _

_ Blue moon…  _

_ You saw me standing alone… _

“I’m not in a somber mood…” He shrugged, a small sigh escaping from his lips, “I don’t know, Lizzy… I just don’t know what I’m doing.”

_ Without a dream in my heart… Without a love of my own… _

“I do.” She replied, “You are living, breathing, and growing with every passing day. You may have days where you are lost. But, I'll always be there to be the anchor you need. I won’t let you float alone.”

“Is that a promise?”

“Yes. For every breath I breathe, I swear to keep that promise.”

_ Blue moon… _

_ Without a love of my own... _


	2. The Kitchen Album

The entire communal kitchen in the Avengers Tower was in disarray. Pots and pans on the stove, a cutting board on the counter, cooling sheets on the island. _ Start spreading the news… I’m leaving today… I want to be apart of it… _ Lizzy was humming and singing along to the playlist she had Jarvis play for her on the speakers. After she woke up this morning, she was just in such a good mood she had the urge to start cooking again. Being out of practice, it felt nice to actually cook for once. So allowing herself to not use any of her Serum, she felt safe enough to not need any level just this once. Letting the littlest version of Lizzy out for awhile.

_ I wanna wake up in a city… That doesn't sleep… And find I'm king of the hill… Top of the heap… _ The rest of the occupants in the tower were either gone, or doing their day to day stuff. So she wanted to take the alone time and just...bake. If the Avengers wanted what was left in the kitchen, they could. But for now, she was content. A dance in her step as the watched the stove. In the oven, she had some chocolate cookies and some oatmeal, as well. On the stove, she was prepping the fish to be baked after the cookies were done. She had already made a chocolate cake, some homemade pasta (to go with the fish), potatoes already peeled and sliced -and ready to be mashed.

_ These little town blues… Are melting away… I'll make a brand new start of it… In old New York…  _ Unbeknownst to her, she had a quiet steady flow of people coming in and sitting at the table. Steve was the first, content to watch the show and smell the food; happy to see her comfortable in her skin. Then came Nat, who nearly made Steve yell with a start. But her steady hand over his mouth before sitting next to him kept the peace.

Pulling out a set of cards, they began playing a silent game of Liar. Then came Clint, who wherever Nat went he was sure to follow. Seeing the other two being so quiet and looking into the kitchen, he nodded as he sat at the table on the other side of Steve. Beginning a new round with the three of them, it still remained silent.  _ If I can make it there… I'll make it anywhere… It's up to you… New York, New York… _

Soon enough Thor walked in, shoulders drawn in and hunched. At seeing the others at the table, he looked into the kitchen and smiled at Elizabeth. He moved to sit, just wanting to join the company and watch, then join the game. At seeing Liam and Dejah walk in, the group quietly waved them over to their silent corner. But before they even settled at the table like the rest, Tony and Bruce were stumbling in. But for the first time, staying quiet. Tony on his phone texting and Bruce following behind, making sure he doesn’t bump into everything.

“You, you make all the right moves… You, you always come through… You, you never let me down down down…” Lizzy started singing along  as Bucky walked in. Only he didn’t go to to table, he walked over to Lizzy. Wrapping an arm around her waist as she pulled out the cookies from the oven. She jumped a little, startled, but eased into his hold. Taking the tray of cookies from her hand with a smile, he set them on the counter of the island.

“I love you, doll,” taking her hand, he twirled her. Starting an easy dance in the kitchen.

“I love you too, Bucky.” Smiling, she let him gather her into his arms. They swayed side to side, and any notion of anyone else disappeared.  _ I'm moving with you but we’re going nowhere… What you're looking for doesn't live here… It's getting heavy so heavy, gotta clear the air…  _ Twirling her out and bringing her back in, he both were singing along to the song. Clearly still engrossed in the moment.  _ Knock on my door when no one was home… I should have told you before, I'm back made of chrome… _

The others were a bit shocked at the exchange, all except Steve. Who looked like he was going to join them.  _ It was all, it was all, it was all smoke n' mirrors… It was all, it was all, it was all smoke n' mirrors…  _ When he reached them, he was all smiles as Bucky swung her Steve's way. Lizzy's laughter could be heard, especially as she danced with Steve and Bucky's hands on her waist ( [ * ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=iy9nVAxh6OI) ). They all looked they were having a blast, just being in her company.

_ You and I were meant to love… You were the gentle kind… But it wasn't enough, not enough…  _ _ And you know it babe… There's no good time for me to tell you what's up… Put your hand in mine… I think you've been through enough… _ The whole exchange was sweet and not one that was seen by the trio of friends often. But the moment was suddenly ripped from them when Clint got up from his chair. The legs scraping against the floor, Lizzy froze in her spot before turning to see everyone at the table.  _ Titanium, you see me now… Before you be digging for your strength… Hold on to what you can… _

_ You hear me now… In your cranium… Where I be staying now… Knock on my door when no one was home… I should have told you before, I'm back made of chrome... _

A blush on her cheeks, she looked at her boys before shrugging, “Well, at least I don’t have to ring everyone and say ‘dinner’s ready’...” That got a laugh out of the lot of them, and she soon got everyone served. Enjoy a family dinner with everyone was always a great way to spend the evening.  _ It was all, it was all smoke n' mirrors… It was all, it was all, it was all smoke n' mirrors…  _


End file.
